


Beeakfast in bed

by Archer_of_the_Dawn_Skies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adorable Nico, Breakfast, Fluff, M/M, will is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer_of_the_Dawn_Skies/pseuds/Archer_of_the_Dawn_Skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Nico's birthday and Will is trying to be sweet.<br/>Warning: FLUFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beeakfast in bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so sorry if it is bad. Thank you for reading!!! :D

Nico woke up to the smell of burnt toast. He turned to face the other side of the bed to tell Will to fix the toaster, but when he looked over he was surprised to find that Will wasn't there. Groaning, he got out of the bed and tiredly walked to the kitchen. It was a short walk because their apartment was small. "Cozy", Will insisted. Nico thought it was more like a house you would find in a trailer park, but it made Will happy so he went along with it. What he saw in the kitchen was not what he expected. Will was in the kitchen standing next to the stove looking at intensely. 

"What in Hades are you doing?"  
Will jumped and turned around to face his boyfriend. 

"You scared me! And it happens that your awesome boyfriend is making you breakfast on your birthday." Replied Will.

"Not sure about awesome, but more like crazy. Why are trying to make breakfast? You can't even make toast with burning it! " Nico said, looking at the black toast.

"Well not all of us can be hot Italian cooks."

"Will, I appreciate that you think I'm hot, and the gesture is sweet and all, but can I just make it or shadow travel us to a restaurant?"

"No underworld-y powers, doctor's orders. Just try it." Will said as he gave his best puppy eyes.

"Fine, but I don't know why I'm going to do this."

"Because you love me."

Nico heaved a long sigh, and sat down at the bar to watch Will finish making his breakfast.

"For the birthday boy." Will half sang as he set down the plate.

"Wow." Nico said as he stared at the black toast, the just barely cooked omelet that is half rolled, and the orange juice that had Will hadn't bothered to take out the seeds. After offering a (large) part of the meal to the gods, he breathed in heavily and took a bite. He hadn't tasted anything as bad as that in his life. Trying not to gag, he swallowed it down. 

"You don't have to eat anymore, I know it's bad." Will said.

"No, you made it for me so I'm going to eat it."  
After 20 minutes of eating the horrible breakfast, Nico finally finished it.

"So what to you want to do for the rest of the day, Neeks?" Will asked.

"I just want to cuddle with my awesome, crazy boyfriend."

And that is what they did.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to me to make you a story just ask what you want in it!! Please review and kudus, and criticism is welcome!! Thanks<3


End file.
